evokerfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn of Eternity
Cards There are 8 unique cards. Collecting all 8 earns a 5600 gem reward. Quests Quest 25 grind results * legendary cardpiece (probability of portal cardpiece 14%) * 83 gems (probability 1%) * 1361 gold (probability 1%) * Temporal token (probability 1%) * Eternal token (probability 10%) Booster composition Story 0 Moon Prophetess Time dies in the Abyss. Save us, Evoker! 0 Girl Why can't prophets communicate clearly? 1 Girl Odd -- I don't recall a forest near the Abyss. 1 Worm Shaman No more Running This time I crush you or die! 1 Girl Is this some kind of joke? 1 Worm Shaman No! It cannot be! 2 Girl This is bringing back unhappy memories 2 Inncubus You walk on the edge of the Abyss mortals. 2 Inncubus Did you think it would be pleasant? 2 Inncubus That pathetic hamlet? It died for you Evoker! 2 Girl Stop it. We killed you a long times ago 3 Inncubus Foolist Girl. You can't kill a demon. 3 Inncubus You just send her home. 4 Girl He's right -- at best, we can banish demons. 4 Girl And even we can't storm the Abyss itself. 4 Girl Why did the Prophetess send us here? 4 Inncubus I'll never tell! 5 Gladiator What new deviltry is this? 5 Girl That was a strange-looking creature 5 Girl Uglier than an Elf, but not enough for an Orc. 5 Gladiator Taste my blade demons! 6 Girl Too tall for a Dwarf. No horns or fangs. Weird 6 Gladiator You unearthly beauty will avil you not, fiend! 6 Girl I'm flattered, but… 7 Inncubus They call themselves humans. 7 Inncubus The Abyss has portals to many worlds. 7 Inncubus We get all kinds of weird creatures here. 7 Crystal Golem Look out! My golem is out of control! 8 Inncubus Well, its been fun playing but I must go. 8 Inncubus I have time for one more fight. 8 Inncubus My boss is coming, so make it good! 8 Inncubus See you next time! 9 Inncubus Get 'em, boss! 10 Thief of Time Greetings, Evoker! 10 Girl The Thief if Time! 11 Girl What did the Prophetess say agin? 11 Girl Time dies in the Abyss 11 Girl Maybe the demons captured the Thief! 11 Girl But what do we care if they kill it? 12 Thief of Time You lack of concern wounds me. 12 Thief of Time But you do have more pressing problems. 12 Enormous Larva Blubablubabluba 12 Girl Ew! Can we please go hunt dragons instead? 13 Thief of Time In any case, I am in no danger from demons. 13 Girl Then I guess we were sent here to defeat you? 13 Girl You must be planning to destroy Time itself! 14 Thief of Time I agree, the prophecy seems to suggest that 14 Girl How do you know about the prophecy? 14 Thief of Time Prophecy steals from Time. It is my domain. 15 Girl You told the Prophetess to send use here? Why? 15 Thief of Time Because your Evoker is my staunchest ally. 15 Girl I am officially confused. 16 Girl I never thought I'd say this, but… 16 Girl I wish the Guardian of Time were here. 16 Girl She'd know what was going on. 17 Girl Come to think of it, why isn't she here? 17 Girl Killing demons & fixing Time is totally her thing! 18 Thief of Time The Guardian of Time is dead. 18 Girl What?! 18 Thief of Time Your Evoker killed her. Several times. 19 Girl But she came back! All our foes do! 19 Thief of Time They do, don't they? 19 Thief of Time Have you never wondered why? 20 Thief of Time I have no wish to stop Time, you fools. 20 Thief of Time Time is delicious! The more, the better! 20 Thief of Time I want you to have all the time in the world. 21 Thief of Time Thus, I have bound you in a loop of Time. 21 Thief of Time You are condemned to eternal repetition. 21 Girl We'll crush you like we have everyone else! 22 Thief of Time You can't escape my time loop. 22 Thief of Time Perhaps the Guardian could have escaped. 22 Thief of Time But you crushed her. Congratulations! 23 Girl We'll defeat you! You'll see! 23 Thief of Time Of course you will. You are mighty. 23 Thief of Time And in defeating me, you will serve me. 24 Thief of Time Every minute you fight is a minute I steal. 24 Thief of Time And you are doomed to fight! 24 Thief of Time You'll fight me, the guardian and the rest… 24 Thief of Time …again & again… 24 Thief of Time Forever! 25 Girl Ha! No one is going to trap us in a time loop! 25 Girl You won't escape this time, Thief! 25 Thief of Time No and not the next time either…. History Dawn of Eternity was opened in the following periods: # September 2015 # March 7, 2016 - March 21, 2016 # June 27, 2016 - July 11, 2106 # Sept 19, 2016 - Oct 2, 2016 Questions You can improve this page in particular by filling in the answers to the questions below, or discussing them in comments or in a wikia forum. # What are the exact dates Dawn of Eternity was opened? # Did you make notes what rewards you got for completing the quests (in particular #25) or what cards you found in boosters? Please discuss in forum!